


Sweeter Than Honey

by Ocean_Wave



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Grocery Shopping, More tags to be added, Short Marinette, Supermarket AU (kinda), Supermarkets, and pretty tall Adrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Wave/pseuds/Ocean_Wave
Summary: The first time they met, it was over a jar of honey. After that, they kept bumping into each other in the weirdest of ways at the same place. A grocery store of all places.Supermarket AU!





	Sweeter Than Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! So, I researched a bit and apparently, according to Wikipedia, the difference between a grocery store and a supermarket is that supermarkets sell non-food products as well as food stuff, while grocery stores don’t. I’m gonna go with what Wikipedia said and use supermarkets, but correct me if I’m wrong.

The supermarket was bustling with people when Adrien entered the store. He watched with interest as people went in and out and did their daily shopping without a glance in his way, as if nobody noticed his existence. He loved it. No fangirls squealing, no one asking for autographs, simply no attention towards him, save for the weird looks he was receiving because of the excited grin plastered on his face. He would gladly take those looks if it meant no extra attention from over-excited fans.

 _‘Moving out of the mansion and quitting the modeling job really did wonders,’_ he thought as he picked a trolley and pushed it through the store. Even though the store seemed crowded from the outside, from the inside, the crowd wasn’t as noticeable due to the store’s big size, therefore Adrien didn’t have any trouble going from aisle to aisle. The problem was that it was Adrien’s first time in the store, so there was a lot of going around the big place since he didn’t know each item’s exact location.

By the time he had to go back to a specific aisle for the third time, he finally came to the conclusion that grocery shopping wasn’t as fun and as easy as he thought it would be. Fortunately for him, the jar of the jam he wanted was just in the next aisle and he didn’t have to walk from one side of the store to the other to get it.

He pushed his trolley with a huff and entered the next aisle. There were a few people here and there picking up things, and two of the store’s staffs were chatting at the end of the long aisle. He quickly found the item he needed and picked the jar up to place it in his half full trolley. Adrien was about to move away from the aisle, when movement in the corner of his eyesight, caught his attention. He raised his head and looked at the scene with a raised brow.

There, a small distance away from him, was a girl who was desperately trying to reach a jar at a higher shelf. She was doing everything in her might to reach the jar, from jumping to going up on her tip toes. She even tried using lower shelves to reach it, but quickly ceased it when the whole shelf wobbled dangerously. What truly caught Adrien’s attention however, was the fact that the girl didn’t stop trying no matter how many times she failed to reach the shelf.

 _‘Stubborn,’_ thought Adrien with an amused smile as he pushed his trolley and stood behind the girl. Then, without much pressure, dislike the short girl in front of him, he grabbed the jar she was desperately trying to reach and took it. _‘Honey? That was what she was trying so hard for?’_

The girl who saw the hand that took the jar, quickly turned around with a frown, probably to start a fight with whoever dared waste all of her efforts, when she froze and looked at him with a gaping mouth and wide eyes.

It was also in the same moment that his world came to a screeching halt.

The first thing that his mind registered was blue. The girl’s eyes were such a vibrant bluebell that he couldn’t help but get lost in. The next thing he noticed, was her face. Those beautiful eyebrows, her small button nose, her very pink lips and finally, her jet black hair that was gathered at the top of her head in a neat bun with cute bangs covering her forehead. Overall she was truly a sight to behold.

For a minute both Adrien and the girl stood there frozen, just staring at each other, when he noticed the object he was still holding and remembered what he was doing in the first place. That seemed to bring him out of his daze as he quickly straightened and cleared his throat awkwardly.

 _‘Be cool,’_ he told himself mentally. He glanced at the girl whose face was looking much pinker than he remembered, and winked at her with a playful smirk. “A jar of honey for the sweet lady,” he said as he held the jar out to her. Mentally, he cheered at his successful attempt at being cool. It _was_ cool, wasn’t it?

The blue eyed girl who seemed to be in a stupor was brought back to reality with a jolt as he spoke those words. In a matter of seconds, her face became even redder than before, and she let out a sound close to a squeal as she took the jar from him.

“Thank you,” she whispered shyly as she rushed to her own trolley and sped away with her face still as red as before. Adrien let out a chuckle and stood there for a few seconds, watching her leave.

The rest of his shopping trip was spent in a dreamy daze as he kept thinking back to the beautiful, short girl in between finding the items in his list. There was something about her that made him remember her again and again and again… especially those beautiful bluebell eyes…

Eventually, Adrien got everything in his list and he started heading to checkout as he started double checking it. He was so busy with the list that he didn’t notice the person standing in front of him in the line, until someone let out a soft gasp. He quickly raised his head to find the source of the noise and make sure he didn’t hurt anybody by accident. In front of him, was the same lady who plagued his mind ever since he laid eyes on her in the honey and jams section of the store. She was standing right there with the same wide eyes and flushed face.

Upon seeing him looking in her direction, she smiled shyly and gave him a quick wave. “Hello,” she said sheepishly.

Adrien grinned happily as he replied, “Hello sweet lady!”

The girl who seemed less pink than before suddenly flushed again and giggled in embarrassment. Adrien’s happy grin turned into a dopey smile as he heard her giggle. He could swear that for a second, his heart stopped beating. The line started to move slowly but neither Adrien nor the cute girl acknowledged the wait as they were both busy stealing glances at each other. On the few occasions that their gazes met, Adrien winked at her and she blushed in return, but that still didn’t stop either of them from looking at each other secretly.

Soon it was the girl’s turn to pay for her purchases. She put everything down and waited patiently for the young lady in the checkout to declare the final sum. Once all of the items were checked, she reached into the small bag at her hip to take out her purse… only to freeze in her place and restart searching the bag frantically. The girl’s nervous glances to her purchases and the way she was biting her lip, clearly showed that something was indeed wrong.

Adrien who was paying a very close attention to the blue eyed girl since seeing her, also took notice of her distress and immediately stepped up to her. “Forgot to bring money?” he whispered softly so only the two of them could hear. The girl immediately ceased her searching and looked into his eyes shyly. She bit her lip and nodded sheepishly and that was all Adrien needed.

“I’ll pay for me and my girlfriend’s purchases, ma’am,” he said to the girl at the checkout.

The girl looked at the two of them suspiciously, before she shrugged. “Okay.”

The blue eyed girl beside him flinched slightly and looked at her shopping bag with a frown. That immediately alerted Adrien and he winced as he cleared his throat to grab the girl’s attention. “I’m sorry I told her you were my girlfriend, but it would have looked weird if I said I just wanted to pay for a random girl I saw here,” he whispered with an apologetic smile. The girl looked him in the eyes and then put on the most magnificent smile Adrien had seen in his whole life, and that was how he knew he was forgiven.

“No, it’s okay. Thank you so much for the money and the jar. I swear I’ll pay you back. Just-”

“No worries about the money, it’s nothing. It’s not like you bought much anyways,” said Adrien dismissively as he put on a kind smile.

The girl put on a small frown as she started to object, “But-”

“Trust me, it’s nothing. I’d be honored if you accepted my help,” he said.

“Thanks again,” she whispered with a shy smile.

Adrien was about to answer when the girl at the counter piped up, “Here are your purchases.” Adrien offered his card to the girl without waiting to hear the price and helped the blue eyed girl pick up her shopping bag.

After the money was paid, Adrien picked up his own bags to head out with the cute, blue eyed girl. It was right then that a voice stopped them. “Oh, by the way, Marinette, I didn’t know you found yourself a boyfriend in the span of a week,” said the girl at the counter with a raised eyebrow.

The blue eyed girl yelped and looked at the other girl with wide, panicked eyes. “N-no…I- I can… um… I-” she stuttered.

“Just go,” said the girl with a laugh. The blue eyed girl, Marinette as the checkout girl called her, blushed and sped out of the store. Right behind her was Adrien who was following with a victorious grin at finally catching her name.

The two of them walked a short distance together before Marinette looked at the boy beside her from beneath her lashes and exclaimed, “I have to take a right turn from here.”

Adrien looked at the girl with apparent sorrow but smiled nonetheless. “Well, it seems like that’s where we part ways, my lady,” he said as cheerfully as he could. Then, he quickly grabbed her free hand and planted a soft kiss on the back of it. “Goodbye,” he said with a wink and a smile.

Marinette’s face quickly burned up with embarrassment and Adrien couldn’t help but chuckle at her adorable expression. With one last look to the beautiful girl, he spoke up over his shoulder, “Oh, and one more thing, red is definitely your color.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand this is it. I don’t I’ve ever wrote a chapter with this much explanation and so few dialogues. I know this chapter wasn’t really good but it’s been a while since I last wrote so sorry… I’m waiting for your feedbacks guys!
> 
> Now as for the rest of the story, I already know what I wanna do with the second and third one but I seriously need help from then on. So if you have any ideas, share them with me on comments or in my _[Tumblr](https://ocean-wave-8.tumblr.com)_
> 
> And another thing… the following year is going to be a very tough one for me since I have to study really hard (last year of school T︵T) so the updates might not be regular and it’ll probably take me a long time to write. Therefore, I apologize in advance but I will read every single comment and answer them.
> 
> Till next chapter! ^3^


End file.
